


Not An April Fool's Prank Anymore

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: April Fools' Day, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Impulsive Castiel (Supernatural), Kissing, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: Dean thinks he has the perfect April Fool's Day prank to pull on Sam-- make him think he and Cas are a couple. At the end of the day, Dean realizes he doesn't want things between himself and Cas to go back to what they're used to.





	Not An April Fool's Prank Anymore

"So I think I've got an awesome prank to trick Sammy with this year," Dean said through a mouthful of cheeseburger. Cas somehow had some super-hearing skill, because he managed to hear the hunter perfectly. "It'll totally get him, too."

"And, if you don't mind me asking, why do I have to get involved? You and your brother have your own traditions." Cas looked thoroughly confused, head tilted and eyes squinted.

"Because, dumbass," Dean explained, clasping Cas's shoulder, "you're the one that'll make the damn thing possible."

"Does it require an angel to fly anybody somewhere?" Cas asked, hopeful in his attempt to understand. "I suppose I could assist with-"

"No. Cas, that's so freaking far from what I have in mind." Dean put down the burger temporarily, eyeing the locked bedroom door. "These walls aren't thin as hell, right?"

"No, Dean. You're perfectly safe here. Sam can't possibly hear us from outside that door, or from the room next door." The bunker's walls were pretty thick.

"Kay. So I want us to fake being a thing, alright? You know, hand holding, flirting, all that stuff." Dean was grinning now, and honestly, he wasn't sure if it was from the secret planning with Cas or the idea of them being together, even if it was only a day.

"You wish to pretend you and I are a couple?" Dean nodded rapidly, relieved at Cas's understanding. "I appreciate you being courteous enough to ask first, however, I would hate to get involved with you and Sam like this." 

The angel was so damn good, so honest and sincere, and most of the time it was great, but now Dean found it a bit irritating. "Damn it, Cas, it won't be a big deal. Just long enough to fool Sammy, okay? Then we can get back to normal and forget it ever happened." Dean chuckled a bit. "I wanna see the look on his face so damn much. I never see it anymore, you know?"

"The look?" Cas now asked. "Which one?" But instead of answering, Dean pointed at Cas and said to him, "Exactly."

"I suppose it wouldn't cause too much trouble to go along with this plan," Cas finally agreed after a few moments of thought. "How far will we take this?"

"Let me show you, angel," Dean said with a wink, reaching for his hand. When he took it in his, Cas was almost rendered speechless at the feeling it sent through him.

"I can agree to this," Cas said, a little quieter than before. Dean's thumb started stroking the side of Cas's hand, watching the angel, seemingly to see his reaction.

"You're almost too damn good at this," Dean marvelled. Cas wasn't exactly known for his acting abilities. "Taken any acting classes, or do you really want this?" he teased, smirking slightly.

"Is this you flirting with me?" Cas asked, silently adding, _Because if it is, I believe it's working_. 

"You've already got this. You're doing awesome," and Cas blushed a little at the compliment. Dean even had to admit, this already felt so natural, like he had been doing it for years. He briefly wondered why.

"One more thing," Dean said suddenly. "We've got to do more than just hold hands, you know? Sammy'll expect me to get way too physical than that." The hunter wrapped an arm around Cas's waist after letting go of his hand. Then, as if the close cantact wasn't enough, his fingers teased at the angel's hips.

"I believe we'll do a good enough job now," Cas admitted in a lowered voice. Dean, once again, was impressed. Beyond impressed, actually. Cas must have been an actor in another reality or something, and he told him.

"Have you been an actor before? You know, in some parallel world or whatever? That would explain how freaking good you are at this." Dean didn't move his arm, keeping it around Cas's waist still.

"Have you forgotten already? Because yes, I have." It took Dean a moment, but realization quickly dawned on him.

"I'm a dumbass, you know that? Now I remember all of that mess. Damn strange place, if you ask me. What was your name again? Something weird or whatever?" Dean was seriously blanking on the name.

"Oh, right. It was something different, yes. I think it was Misha." Cas even had to think about it, even though he'd been the one to remind Dean in the first place.

"Yeah. That. Damn it, you had me and Sammy fooled. A whole change in personality and everything, you know?" Dean shook his head, laughing a little.

"I almost can't believe it myself, to be honest. I consider myself a below-average actor," Cas admitted, shrugging. "I can safely assume that we're ready to trick your brother?"

"I think we're good, Cas." Dean grinned. He suddenly, almost on impulse, leaned in and tentatively kissed Cas's cheek. He winked at the blush rising on the angel's face and said, "Just to practice."

"Alright." Cas's voice was smaller somehow, sounding like he had no idea how to react.

Dean smirked slightly and opened the door to his room. "Let's do this, damn it." He was holding Cas's hand again, leading the way out the door. "Is Sammy here?"

"He should be in the library. I last saw him there." Dean wordlessly led the way to the library, standing close to the angel the whole time. 

Dean couldn't help but grin at Sam's reaction to just hand-holding. "See something, Sammy?" he asked, swinging their hands together purposely. "You okay?"

Sam nodded. "Took you long enough," he admitted, gesturing to their hands and close proximity. "How'd it happen anyway?"

"You know, I just decided to pull my head out of my ass," Dean said with a shrug, but slightly blushing. "Apparently I shouldn't have waited to say something," and the wink he threw in Cas's direction only made Cas blush in return.

"We both harbored romantic feelings toward one another. It worked out in the end," Cas said, supporting the story Dean told. He couldn't help but wish it had been real.

"Well, congrats, guys." Sam reached out and gave both of them quick, one-armed hugs. "You deserve this, you know?"

Dean rolled his eyes but looked proud of himself, and Cas was left smiling. It really was a believeable act, he had to admit. Dean was clearly a natural at this; Cas would have been the one to ruin it. So he was glad his performance was good enough.

-

The day flew by, Dean's flirty compliments and sweet touches continuing and making Cas blush every time. He looked so proud every time Cas looked away, or was left speechless. It warmed Cas up in the best way possible.

Right now, Dean was sitting next to him in the library when he leaned over enough to give the angel a chaste kiss; one that was dangerously close to his lips. Sam groaned, annoyed, but Dean allowed himself to do it again, this time farther from Cas's mouth. It still made Cas smile, no matter where it was.

"Thought you were happy for us, Sammy. You can deal with this," Dean finally told his brother, who raised his hands in a defensive gesture.

"Dean, I don't need to see you making out with the guy every time I look over at you, you know?" Sam sighed. "It's still a little disgusting to watch you make out with anyone."

"Fine, damn it. Screw you, Sam, I'm just really freaking happy with Cas." Dean smiled at the angel, and it was more than just a fake. Dean was smiling in a way that showed real feelings, not a coverup for an April Fool's prank.

It made Cas want to pull Dean in for a real kiss-- one that conveyed his love for the man he rescused from Hell and had fallen for: both from Heaven and fallen in love. "I apologize, Sam. We can stop if you would prefer it."

His hand was covering Dean's on the table, and he squeezed it slightly while gazing over at the green-eyed hunter.

"Nah, just tone it down a little, okay?" Sam asked, and Cas nodded in response. He shyly smiled, apologetic.

"We can do that." Cas's eyes were on Dean again, and he was stunned by the emotion present in those green eyes. Dean was doing more than just pretending, and he was willing to bet on it.

-

Dean took Cas into his room later, leaving Sam with the assumption that the two were going to the bed. Sam hadn't asked questions as he waved them off, disgusted by Dean's implications.

"We've done it, Cas. Hell, you've been pretty damn convincing, you know? Awesome." Dean grinned. "Sammy's gonna feel so stupid later. He's the smart one, I mean, he freaking went to Stanford." He shook his head, chuckling.

Cas felt something inside him ache. "We're already done?"

"Hey." Dean suddenly became concerned for the angel, a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"No." The word was pulled from Cas's lips even as he struggled to accept the fact that the prank was over. "I will admit, I rather enjoyed our time as a pretend couple."

Dean sighed. He had only suggested it to the angel because he'd really had feelings toward him. Now, it was all backfiring.

"I did too, you know? It was kinda second nature already, being like that with you. If you want, we can wait to break the news until tonight." Dean was now lightly holding Cas's hand, but there was actual emotion behind the touch.

"Yes. Yes, please." Cas nodded, and before Dean had a chance to respond, Cas had impulsively leaned in to kiss him for real. It felt good, and as Dean had said, 'like second nature.' 

Dean froze but then caught up with the moment. Next thing he knew, he had cupped Cas's face in his hands and was kissing him softly.

The two broke apart, breathing hard despite the brevity of the kiss. Dean was staring at Cas, noting how his lips looked that much more shiny and still feeling their softness pressed against his own lips. He wanted to do that again, and soon.

Without another word to each other, only smiles and gentle little touches, Dean and Cas left the room, both flushed red.

-

They were much more touchy-feely with one another after that sudden kiss. Dean found it much more natural to lean over and casually brush Cas's lips with his own. Every time, Cas looked surprised too, but happy at the same time.

Cas was especially happy about Dean's increased use of pet names, too. At first, the hunter had been a little shocked at the slip, but relaxed and went with it. The angel could still hear Dean saying, "You okay, baby?" after he had been staring off into space for a few minutes.

Dean knew something had changed. Now, there was much more emotion in his little touches, smiles, and compliments than before. "You're way too distracting, you know that?" he said after watching Cas emerge from the bathroom after a shower. Even he could hear the difference in his voice.

Sam was even more annoyed with them now. After Cas's promise to keep the romantic stuff to a minimum, it was even worse. "Do you really have to do that here, guys?" he complained after watching Dean lightly kiss Cas's neck.

"You got a problem, Sammy?" Dean asked, smirking triumphantly while softly gazing at Cas at the same time.

"I did promise to keep these kinds pfllof things to a minimum." But Cas didn't seem to mind Sam's suddenly pissy mood.

Dean was way too used to this by now-- the gentle kissing, the nervous laughs he got out of the angel while he nuzzled into his neck, even the shy little touches of his hand. 

Night was approaching way too fast. "Are you alright?" Cas gently asked him, stroking up and down his arm in an attempt at comforting him. "You seem almost upset with something."

Dean shook his head but sighed. "Ever had something you freaking love, but you know you've gotta give it up after enjoying it for like a day?" he asked the blue-eyed angel, leaning into his touch.

"Can you please just tell me? You should know by now that I won't stop thinking about this." He looked so concerned, and Dean got the overwhelming urge to get rid of that look on his face.

"I don't want to stop," the hunter finally admitted. "You said you like being this way? Damn it, I do too, and hell if I want it to stop here."

"Oh." Cas's mood seemed to dampen too, seeing as how he was suddenly looking away from Dean.

Instead of saying anything though, Dean took Cas's face in his hands and kissed him like they had all the time in the world. It was a sweet, completely perfect kiss, which Cas just melted into. 

"But April Fool's Day is only a day. We can't pretend tomorrow." Cas paused. "Or any time after that."

"Hey." Dean looked so serious all of a sudden, the mood undeniably worsened now. "Want to go out for a drive or something? You know, get out of here?"

Cas brightened, just enough to make Dean happy. "I would like that, yes."

"Let's go, then. Just forget about this prank stuff for a while, you know?" Cas nodded, already standing up and waiting.

-

The drive was slow, but just fast enough that nobody would get angry about the speed. They weren't in any hurry, just enjoying the moment. "Can you answer a question for me?" Dean finally asked.

"You know that I will." Cas looked over at Dean expectantly, adding at the last minute, "Is it about why we're acting like it's the end of the world and we won't see each other again after this?"

Dean laughed a little. "No, but you're right, we're acting like the damn apocalypse is here. I wanted to ask," he said, "how much you want this to keep going, you know?"

"So much. I have to confess, Dean, that I've waited for this for years. I finally understand how it feels to get something you've desired for a long time." Cas smiled softly, but also sadly.

"What about your feelings then?" Dean asked, drving into a parking lot and parking the car so he could look at the angel. "You know, do you really want this? You know," Dean said, hesitant for a moment, "me?"

"Yes." The word came so fast that Dean didn't doubt it for a second. "I have for years," he added in a quieter voice.

"You have no damn idea how I feel about you either, damn it. I only suggested this because it would let me touch you like that. Hell, I could have done anything to Sammy today. I could have cut his hair in his sleep or something, damn it.

"But I wanted to know how this feels, to be able to hold you without it being weird and flirt with your angelic ass. I want you so damn much, Cas." The angel looked so damn stunned, eyes wide with awe, hope, and love. It made Dean happier than he expected to see him like that.

That look was what led Dean to initiate a loving, sweet kiss, holding nothing back. His hands wrapped around Cas's neck, stroking whatever hair he could reach there. Cas responded very positively, parting his lips just enough for Dean to deepen it and start licking into his mouth. The sudden change in intensity caused Cas to let out a small moan and gasp, only making Dean go farther so he could hear that sound again.

The kiss broke too soon, but at least Dean got a good look at Cas. His dark hair was a mess but a sexy mess, and his lips were more red than pink. His pupils were dilated too, barely any blue visible. He knew he couldn't look much better. 

"Love you, baby," Dean said on impulse, the words pulled out of him. The angel gasped a little, then smiled widely. Dean wasn't sure if it was the infectious smile or the general mood of the moment, but an answering smile grew on his own face. He really did love Cas.

"And I love you. I do." Cas's words were dripping with sincerity, and Dean knew he was giving Cas the heart eyes by now, if he hadn't been already. 

"Damn, we waited too freaking long. Next time, tell me so I can pull my head out of my ass first, okay?" Cas nodded and kissed him again, clinging to him like he never wanted to let him go. 

This kiss was more passionate than any of the others, and Dean was beyond happy. He kissed his angel like he couldn't get enough, like Cas's kiss was a drug he had just become addicted to.

Cas looked kiss-drunk when they pulled apart to catch their breaths. Dean grinned, breathing hard, and said in what he knew was a sexy whisper, "You think we should still tell Sammy the truth?"

"He doesn't have to know we were faking it at the start." Cas's voice came out as a low, rough whisper, volume matching Dean's. 

"Yeah, I guess it doesn't matter." Dean sighed contentedly, idly stroking Cas's hair. Cas wasn't moving, just lazily accepting it, compliant under Dean's touch. 

-

The drive back to the bunker took longer than anticipated, most likely because every few minutes Dean would pull Cas in for yet another kiss. There were even times when they had to pull over because it got to the point where neither was willing to stop long enough to make any progress driving.

They returned in the middle of the night, well past midnight. Sam would probably be sleeping, maybe even forgetting that it was April Fool's Day-- at least, that it had been.

Dean thought for a bit then looked over at the angel, grinning in a way that could only be described as devious. "Think we still have time to prank Sam before he wakes up?"


End file.
